


31 Prompts

by abbysragna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 31 chapters at most, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short Stories, Stand Alone, each chapter is unrelated to the rest, in doing like a daily writing thing, literally just fluff, unintentional marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbysragna/pseuds/abbysragna
Summary: “I’m sure you remember, but I’m Akaashi Keiji. Your name, please?”“Sure, you can have it.”short stories, roughly 1.5k words each. all bokuaka fluff bc there is never enough of it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	31 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> god i’m choking on the fluff please  
> i’ve never written something rated-g because i always find a way to curse but i’m holding back (to the best of my ability)
> 
> also i’m writing this before i write Apathy the multi-chapter fic so i can get used to fluff first
> 
> chapter one: 1, 18, 1

‘This is going to sound crazy, but… from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.’

\- Leigh Fallon

\- - -

Blinding pain. He figures that it’s his own fault for walking into a lamppost, but he can’t help it. He was minding his own business when some gorgeous boy walked by, and he distracted him! It wasn’t his fault that the mystery kid was so attractive.

“Bro, that’s totally your fault- hey watch the shoes, man! They’re new!”

Kuroo was shrieking at him, but Bokuto couldn’t care less. Bokuto, crouched on his ass in public after walking into a lamppost in public, was throwing dirt on his best friend’s shoes out of spite. Casually standing and wiping his pants off, as if he hadn’t humiliated himself in public, and given himself a bloody nose, scanned the crowd for the gorgeous stranger.

“Bro, Kuroo, did you see that gorgeous kid who just walked by?”

“What.”

“Bro please.” Kuroo groans.

“Dude, I seriously couldn't care less about your new infatuation.”

“Kuroo, you know everyone! Just this once, man, please!” It was true- Kuroo had a way with people. Bokuto did too, but Kuroo. Damn. Mr. Popular on the block and it seemed like he was just taking Bokuto with him for the ride. Bokuto wasn’t a loner by any sense, but Kuroo just- knew everybody. Kuroo groans again.

“Fine. I don’t know him.” Bokuto froze, twitching slightly. He fell to the ground, resigned.

“My life is over.” Kuroo pats his back.

“If it makes you feel any better, you’ll probably be hearing about him soon enough.” Bokuto scoffs, but doesn’t disagree. Whenever Kuroo meets- or even sees, for that regard- an attractive person, he takes it upon himself to meet them, or have Oikawa introduce them. Because the only other person to be more popular than Kuroo, is pretty boy. He sighs.

“Let’s go see Oikawa, then.”

\- - -

“Um. Hello.”

He takes the door from the poor stranger’s hand, yanking it shut, and sprints down the hall. He hears Kuroo shouting his name after him, but his first instinct is to run, because gorgeous kid is roommates with Oikawa, because of course he is, why wouldn’t he be god- his luck, oh lord-

A hand on his wrist, and suddenly the two are stumbling to the ground. He almost wishes it’s the kid from before, but it’s Kuroo panting for air, calling him an idiot. He can see the gorgeous kid with his pretty head of hair sticking out of his dorm door, and his heart stutters. He’s entirely too far away to make out the kid’s expression, but he wants to believe it’s a cute look of surprise and amusement.

“You’re stupid! Now we know they live together, so just introduce yourself like a normal human person! Why is your first reaction constantly to run away?! Dude, I’m tired! I haven’t run like that since highschool!” He vaguely registers Kuroo cursing him out, berating him, but he isn’t paying attention, watching as a head of light brown hair pops out, and hugs the kid. In the next moment, Oikawa is hopping down the hall towards them.

\- - -

Oikawa watches as Akaashi just stares out the door, not really moving. He sighs.

“Kei-chan, who is it? You’re just standing there stupidly.”

“It’s… two boys? Strangers to me. They may have been looking for you, Oikawa-san.” The soft lilt has Oikawa swooning. He’s standing, tossing his book away, and strolling up to Akaashi, hugging him, and hurrying his head in Akaashi’s hair.

“Aw, Kei-chan, the way you say my name is so cute!” He receives a soft hum of acknowledgement, and Oikawa pouts. His roommate is very cute, very attractive, and very quiet.

“Ah well, let’s see who it is- it’s Kuroo and Bo? What in the…” He leaves the room, hopping towards the mass of black and white.

Oikawa crouches down in front of them. “Hey stupid and idiot. You two are horrible people. Can you not traumatize my poor roommate on his first day here?” Kuroo gasps and laughs hysterically, but Bokuto is still looking at the kid who seems to be shifting in and out of the door, as if he can’t quite make up his mind to greet them, or leave them to it. It’s adorable, and his face is red. Oikawa studies him for a moment, watching Bokuto’s face redden and he almost laughs aloud.

“Hey, Kei-chan! Come meet my friends!” Leave it up to Oikawa to make up the kid’s mind for him. The kid jumps a bit, but afterwards leaves the room and walks towards them until he is crouching next to Oikawa, and shoot, if he isn’t the prettiest, most attractive person Bokuto has seen-

“Hello. I’m Akaashi Keiji. Pleasure to make your acquaintances.” Oikawa sighs dramatically, placing a hand on Akaashi’s head.

“He’s so boring. This is Akaashi Keiji, he's a year below us, studying literature. Single and ready to mingle-!” Akaashi, he now has a name for him, shoves Oikawa’s face away from him.

“I am not boring, Oikawa-san.”

“Is that really all you got out of my introduction of you?! Dang, nothing works you up.” Kuroo stares at Oikawa.

“He’s been here a day, and you’re already trying to work him up?” He clicks his tongue, and Oikawa screeches indignantly. Akaashi leaves back to their dorm, and Bokuto rushes after him.

“Um-! Excuse me-!” He grabs Akaashi’s shoulder and flinches away immediately like his shoulder shocked his hand.

“Uh- I’m sorry for running off like I did!”

“It’s… fine. I understand.” He doesn’t, not at all, Bokuto realizes. He straightens up anyway.

“So-!” The door shuts in his face, and he drops into a depressed pile on the ground. Oikawa and Kuroo pat his back for encouragement.

\- - -

The next time they meet, Bokuto is walking behind Akaashi, who has his arms full of books- for literature, he assumes- and he’s carrying a large paper bag. He’s not sure he actually wants to introduce himself after how their first meeting went, but he wants to at least be friends, if not in a relationship.

He’s working up his courage by observing Akaashi and everything else happening around him, hopefully calming himself in the process as well. He walks with a slight limp- from something, he’s not sure, but it’s concerning enough seeing how often he limps, his arms seeming to struggle with holding his books. They’re all textbooks, and the thought nearly makes Bokuto gag. Textbooks for a class taken voluntarily? No way.

Akaashi’s hair is whipping around wildly, as he’s sure his own is, the wind being rather unforgiving this afternoon. And his limp is suddenly noticeable. Akaashi’s legs lock, and he drops, his bag flying back and smacking Bokuto in the face. He startles at the sudden attack, and falls when Akaashi falls on him. Apparently they were a lot closer than he’d realized. He can feel Akaashi scrambling to stand up, and he hears Akaashi’s voice, out from under the fuzz in his ears.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry for falling on you! Are you alright? Please be alright, oh my god-.” Bokuto sits up, which effectively pushes Akaashi off him fully.

“I’m all good! Can't see because of your bag that’s wormed its way onto my head, but I’m good! No injuries or such!” He heards Akaashi sigh, relief dripping from the sound.

“Thank goodness- oh, it’s you. Oikawa’s weird friend.” The bag is suddenly removed from his head, and he’s face-to-face with the gorgeous object of his affection of the past week.

“Oh! It’s Akaashi! Hello!” He grins uncomfortably, face contorted from the obvious lie. Acting as if he hadn’t realized it was him. At least for Akaashi he hadn’t actually known it was him-.

“Wait. You called me Oikawa’s weird friend?! Rude! And you just toppled over me too! Rude, Akaashi!” Akaashi blinks at him.

“Uh. Yes. You are the weird friend.” He pauses, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Am I wrong?” Bokuto laughs, petting Akaashi’s hair aggressively.

“Nah, nah, I guess it’s fine. I am kinda weird, I guess. Don’t get so upset, it’s alright!” Akaashi blinks at him again.

“I… didn’t realize you knew I was upset.” Bokuto tilts his head.

“Well you’re not totally expressive, but you’re not a sealed book either. I still know what you’re feeling.” Akaashi looks down and hums thoughtfully. He stands, offering Bokuto a hand. Bokuto waves it off with a laugh and a joke of, ‘Wouldn’t want to worsen your limp with my weight!’ He gets a grimace from Akaashi, and a sarcastic apology for offering.

“I’m sure you remember, but I’m Akaashi Keiji. Your name, please?”

“Sure, you can have it.” He spoke on impulse. And now he’s going to leave Akaashi and shove his foot down his throat because ‘oh my god I basically proposed to him what was I thinking-‘

Akaashi laughs lightly. “No, I mean, what is your name. I haven’t learnt it.” Bokuto vibrates with newfound energy.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou!”

\- - -

‘I may not be your first love, but I’ll work on being your last.’

**Author's Note:**

> i’d be touched if you all would leave a group of three numbers, all random, from 1-31 so i don’t have to use a random generator
> 
> again,
> 
> chapter one: 1, 18, 1


End file.
